Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4278371-20131008014213/@comment-3575890-20131010051334
"I am a bisexual woman. I am involved in bisexual politics. So yes, I know what I'm talking about." - My apologies. I didn't realize your sexuality makes you an all-knowing all-seeing entity who has special insight on my life. You don't know me, ergo you don't know what you are talking about. "Ever heard of the pan vs bi definition wars?" - Considering I am subjected to them constantly? Yeah. Obviously. Lol no, nothing I said was remotely biphobic. Your sexuality does not make your asinine view of me accurate nor does it give you the right to make unfounded presumptuous claims about people. I would be biphobic if my disapproval towards the idea of Miles being bisexual stemmed from internalized prejudice, which isn't the case. The fact of the matter is that I simply prefer the idea of Miles representing the quotum of heterosexual people that are thoroughly progressive in that they are secure in their sexuality to not feel as if they need to censor or modify their behaviour around homosexuals and don't care about social constructs and sexuality labels. Say what you will, but there are very few heterosexual boys Miles's age who are socially evolved to that degree. Even the most accepting of them might not necessarily feel comfortable with the idea of undressing in front of someone of the same sex who is gay in the same vein that they wouldn't be comfortable with just anyone of the opposite sex seeing them naked. Right. You have no adequate grounds to claim self-defence. I did not attack you on any level whatsoever. If anything I have the grounds to claim self-defence seeing as you outright attacked me on a personal level. You do not get to disparage me, make such a rude and unfounded remark about me, as a person, when you know fuck all, initiate conflict with me, and then pull the victim card. No, you are clearly not listening. The question was rhetorical and had you paid attention you would have known that that part of my former post predates this conversation and therefore was not intended specifically for you, but had been written in pursuant to a problematic consensus that had been floating around the fandom at the time which was that Miles was romantically interested in Tristan solely based on the lack of flagrant rage and disgust in his reaction to being kissed by him, which brings me to yet another reason I am not gung-ho over the idea of Miles turning out to be bisexual; if Miles were indeed bi, it would only lend to this annoying-beyond-belief idea that men who overtly show support for the gay community must on some level be gay themselves since there is an apparent limit society places on the level of affection men can show each other without being presumed to be gay by the public. My dad and his friend have been mistaken for a gay couple while simply shopping for jeans together. I kid you not. Apparently just the visual of two men at a mall is enough to lead people to unfounded conclusions.